The present invention relates generally to a tricycle, and more particularly to a foldable tricycle.
The conventional tricycle comprises a handlebar frame, a front wheel pivoted with the bottom end of the handlebar frame, two footboards pivoted at the front end with the handlebar frame, two rear wheels pivoted to the rear ends of the two footboards, and a swiveling member pivoted between the handlebar frame and the footboards. The conventional tricycle is so cumbersome that it can not be easily stored or transported.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tricycle which can be folded with ease and speed to facilitate the storage and the transportation of the tricycle.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a tricycle which can be folded with precision.
The tricycle of the present invention comprises a handlebar frame, a front wheel, two footboards, two rear wheels, a swiveling member, and a folding mechanism. The footboards comprises a front tube and a rear tube. The folding mechanism is disposed between the front tube and the rear tube and is formed of a pivoting plate, a pivoting seat, and at least one locating member. The pivoting plate is extended from the rear end of the front tube and is provided with a first pivoting hole, a first locating hole, and a second locating hole. The pivoting seat comprises two side plates which are extended from the front end of the rear tube such that the side plates are separated from each other by a predetermined distance for receiving therebetween the pivoting plate. The side plates are provided with a second pivoting hole. The pivoting plate is pivoted with the pivoting seat by a first spindle, which is put through the first pivoting hole and the second pivoting holes. The locating member is disposed on the pivoting seat for locating the pivoting plate and the pivoting seat at two opposite positions.